Jaśniejący Książę
by RadioactiveCs
Summary: Po wydarzeniach z s01e13 Trixie ma koszmary, więc Lucyfer opowiada jej bajkę na dobranoc. - Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego tekstu The Lightbringer Prince autorstwa Antarctic Echoes.
1. Telefon po pomoc

**Tytuł:** Jaśniejący Książę;  
 **Oryginalny tytuł i link do tekstu** : The Lightbringer Prince [archiveofourown*org/works/7676530];  
 **Autor:** Antarctic_Echoes;  
 **Tłumacz:** RCS;  
 **Beta:** brak;  
 **Zgoda:** jest;  
 **Pairing:** brak, pre-Deckerstar (Lucyfer Morningstar  & Chloe Decker);  
 **Gatunek:** hurt-comfort, fluff;  
 **Ostrzeżenia:** to pierwszy fik autorki. Autorka zastrzega też, że nie zna się na teologi chrześcijańskiej, a swoją wiedzę czerpała z Internetu (wiemy wszyscy, jak to się kończy), dlatego osoby z nią zaznajomione mogą poczuć się urażone przedstawieniem Lucyfera w bajce w drugiej części tego fika.  
 **N/T:** Seria ma obecnie 5 części po kilka rozdziałów każda. Planuję przetłumaczyć wszystkie. Miłej lektury :)

* * *

— Mamusiu!

Chloe pobiegła do pokoju córki, gdy usłyszała jej płacz. Chwyciła łkającą dziewczynkę w ramiona i przytuliła mocno.

— Wszystko jest w porządku, kochanie — mówiła. — Jest w porządku.

Minęły trzy dni od porwania Trixie, a ta każdej nocy budziła się z krzykiem. Przez pierwsze dwie ledwie spała, chociaż była z Chloe w jej łóżku.

— On tutaj był, mamusiu — załkała Trixie. — Był tutaj i zabił ciebie, zabił Lucyfera i mnie gonił!

— Szszsz, kochanie, jest dobrze. Mamusia zabiła złego pana. Już nie wróci.

— On cię zabił! — wybuchła płaczem, przywierając do matki. Serce kobiety łamało się, gdy widziała udrękę i strach córki. W ciągu dnia dziewczynka dalej była swoją zwykłą, odważną sobą. To w nocy na jaw wychodziły jej demony.

Chloe siedziała na łóżku z Trixie na kolanach i kołysała ją delikatnie. Płacz i szloch powoli zmieniały się w pociągnięcia nosem, gdy ta próbowała się uspokoić.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, kochanie — szeptała ze łzami w oczach Chloe. — Musisz mi uwierzyć. Jestem żywa i tuż obok ciebie. Jestem z tobą.

— Boję się… Kiedy tatuś wróci?

Serce Chloe stanęło. Pierwszego dnia po porwaniu powiedziała Trixie, że Dan zrobił coś bardzo złego i pójdzie przez to do więzienia, ale to nie powstrzymało jej przed zadawaniem pytań.

— Tatuś nie może na razie wrócić do domu, pamiętasz? — powiedziała. — Czy jest coś innego, co mogę zrobić, byś poczuła się lepiej?

Trixie zastanowiła się chwilę.

— Czy Lucyfer mógłby przyjść, mamusiu? Proszę? Chcę Lucyfera…

Chloe zmarszczyła czoło. Nie widziała Lucyfera od porwania. Chciała, kilka razy wybrała jego numer, ale wtedy odkładała słuchawkę. Było coś w jego oczach tamtej nocy, gdy się rozdzielali. Nawiedzone spojrzenie, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Szybko zmienił temat, gdy spytała go, co się stało. Chciała pomóc z tym, co go zdenerwowało, ale wnioskując po jego spłoszeniu, zdecydowała, że lepiej będzie dać mu chwilę oddechu przed kolejną próbą. Chociaż za nim tęskniła.

— Kochanie, jest pierwsza w nocy… Na pewno śpi…

— Proszę, mamusiu?

Chloe spojrzała w dół, w wielkie, zapłakane oczy córki i po prostu nie mogła odmówić. Westchnęła, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie przerwie Lucyferowi trójkąt, czworokąt czy cokolwiek robił w swoim wolnym czasie, a o czym wiedzieć nie chciała. Czy odbierze jej telefon? Miała nadzieję, że tak, dla dobra Trixie.

— W porządku, kochanie, ale najpierw wróć do łóżka, dobrze? — Czując kiwnięcie małej głowy na ramieniu, Chloe położyła Trixie na materacu i opatuliła kocami. — Mamusia pójdzie zadzwonić do Lucyfera. Miejmy nadzieję, że niedługo się tutaj pojawi, tak?

.o.o.o.o.o.

Lucyfer nie imprezował, jak zakładała Chloe. Właściwie nie czuł się w nastroju na cokolwiek w tym rodzaju od kiedy powrócił z Piekła. Siedział w fotelu w swoim mieszkaniu, pragnąc móc się upić, gdy pił whisky ze starodawnej szklanki. Przejechał dłonią po twarzy, pamiętając kłótnię, jaką miał z Amenadielem, gdy powiedział mu o ucieczce matki.

Anioł od razu go zaatakował, obarczając całą winą jego. Lucyfer odgryzł się, zwracając uwagę na to, że mama uciekła, gdy ten został pchnięty nożem przez Malcolma. A kto był winny sprowadzenia tej szumowiny z powrotem do żywych?! Wtedy Amenadiel się zamknął… Na chwilę. Bawili się we wzajemne oskarżanie przez trzy dni, aż anioł doszedł do siebie na tyle, by poszukać Maze.

Lucyfer był wdzięczny za opuszczenie przez brata i jego ogromne ego mieszkania. Wiedział, że musi złapać mamę. Wystarczająco ciążyło mu to na umyśle, bał się jej, i ostatnią rzeczą, której potrzebował, to gnębiący go tym Amenadiel. Ciągle czuł mdłości, których dostał podczas krótkiego pobytu w Piekle, a które go nie opuściły. Był przez to zdenerwowany i rozdrażniony, a Diabeł nigdy taki nie był. Tęsknił za czasami, gdy nie miał tych bezużytecznych emocji. Zdecydowanie pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobi rano, będzie zobaczenie się z Doctor Lindą.

Rozmyślania przerwał mu dźwięk telefonu. Widząc, że to Detektyw, poczuł trzepotanie w piersi. Uczucie to walczyło z mdłościami w żołądku, przez co czuł się... Zdecydowanie źle. Ukrył swoje cholernie irytujące emocje i odebrał, próbując brzmieć jak najbardziej normalnie.

— Pani detektyw! Czy to późne zaproszenie na seks? Bo byłbym bardziej niż rad, akceptu…

— Przestać, Lucyfer. Słuchaj, przepraszam, że dzwonię tak późno, ale… — Chloe brzmiała na zestresowaną i zmęczoną. Zaalarmowany Lucyfer od razu wyprostował się w fotelu.

— Czy wszystko w porządku? — Ogarnęła go troska, mieszając się z echem odwadniających emocji, które czuł, gdy myślał, że Malcolm ją zabije. Desperacja, by ją uratować. Bezsilność, bo nie mógł jej chronić. I coś, czego nie czuł od Upadku: strach przed utratą czegoś cennego.

— Bywało lepiej. Mógłbyś do mnie przyjść? Potrzebuję pomocy z Trixie, ona ma…

Lucyfer nie słyszał już niczego po słowach potrzebuję pomocy. Powiedział: zaraz będę, rozłączył się i pośpieszył do windy.


	2. Opowieść na dobranoc

Lucyfer wyszedł z samochodu i pośpieszył do drzwi Chloe. Nie rozumiał, jak zwykły telefon mógł sprawić, by jechał tak szybko, jakby goniły go piekielne ogary. A jednak. Starał się zbytnio nie zastanawiać nad tym, dlaczego zwyczajne: potrzebuję cię wypowiedziane przez Chloe było wystarczającym powodem na rzucenie wszystkiego i przyjście tutaj. Wiele kobiet wypowiadało te słowa, a nie osiągało takiego efektu.

Chloe otworzyła drzwi, zanim zdążył zapukać. Zaskoczyła go tym: musiała na niego czekać. Dreszcz przyjemności przeszedł po jego ciele.

— Pani detektyw, twój kochanek właśnie przybył!

— Cicho, Lucyfer, pobudzisz sąsiadów — syknęła, wciągając go do środka.

— Ach, śpieszymy się? Czyli tylko szybki numerek? — zażartował.

Przyjrzał się jej, gdy stanęła twarzą do niego. Nawet w swojej czerwonej koszuli nocnej była wyjątkowo atrakcyjna, ale na widok głębokich cieni pod oczami i ogromnego zmęczenia, uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy.

— Wyglądasz okropnie — wypalił.

— Skutek bezsennych nocy — powiedziała, spoglądając na niego. Dla zmęczonych oczu był jak uczta, wyglądając tak schludnie w garniturze od Armaniego, bez jednego włosa nie na miejscu. Ale potem zauważyła jego zmarszczki. — Również nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Co się stało?

Zawsze zbijała go z tropu, gdy zauważała, że nie był w formie. Była jedyną poza Maze. Wszyscy inni zbytnio skoncentrowani na samych sobie, nie przejmowali się innymi. Nieprzyzwyczajony do takiej uwagi, postawił na swój najlepszy uśmiech.

— Nic, czego dobre zbliżenie by nie naprawiło.

— Lucyfer…

— Seks jest świetnym lekiem na stres, a je jestem bardziej niż chętny, by wykonać swoją część kuracji.

Chloe przyjrzała mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, pozwalając dojść do głosu swojej intuicji policjantki:

— Coś _jest_ nie w porządku.

Figlarna maska Lucyfera upadła. Niepokoiło go, jak wiele dostrzegła. Odchrząknął, uśmiechając się od nowa.

— Cóż, nic, co powinno zaprzątać ci głowę. Sprawa osobista.

Zbywał ją. Odsunęła na bok własne zranienie. Wiedziała, że on nie był do końca uczuciowym facetem, ale chciała mu pomóc, jeśli tylko by na to pozwolił.

— Słuchaj, rozumiem, że nie czujesz się komfortowo, mówiąc o pewnych sprawach, ale jesteśmy partnerami, prawda? Wiesz, że jestem tu dla ciebie, gdybyś potrzebował pomocy.

— Potrzebuję jedynie pomocy z tym. — Posłał jej szelmowski uśmieszek i wskazał swoje krocze, odpalając swój urok.

Nie otrzymał zwykłej, pożądliwej reakcji, ale również się jej nie spodziewał. Chloe potrząsnęła głową, z jękiem próbując pozbyć się tego wspomnienia. Następnie odwróciła się i poprowadziła go do salonu. Lucyfer usiadł na biurku.

— No dobrze, skoro nie robimy niczego nieprzyzwoitego, to po co po mnie zadzwoniłaś?

— Musisz mi pomóc z Trixie.

— Och.

Gdyby była to inna sytuacja, Chloe zaśmiałaby się z wyrazu twarzy Lucyfera. Wyglądał jak balon, z którego uszło powietrze.

— Od porwania ma same koszmary — powiedziała. — Nie wiem już, jak jej pomóc.

Lucyfer poczuł uścisk w piersi. Widział zmartwienie Chloe, które natomiast martwiło jego, ale również nie wiedział, w jaki sposób mógłby temu zaradzić. I to właśnie jej powiedział.

— Ufa ci — powiedziała Chloe. — Myślę, że przy tobie poczułaby się bezpieczniej.

Poczuł przypływ przyjemności, gdy usłyszał jej słowa, co go zaskoczyło. Nie cierpiał dzieci, a jednak myśl o liczącej na niego córce policjantki była… zaskakująco dobra. Najpierw pani detektyw, a teraz jej pomiot. Jak dużo czasu minęło, od kiedy ktoś w niego nie wątpił?

Cichy głos w jego głowie szepnął, że tyle samo, co od Upadku.

— Może mógłbyś z nią po prostu przez chwilę posiedzieć, dopóki nie zaśnie. Myślę, że wtedy uniknie koszmarów. — Spojrzała na jego przerażoną twarz i dodała: — Naprawdę byś mi pomógł, wiesz? A ona naprawdę cię lubi.

Posiedzieć z jej dzieckiem? Skulił się wewnątrz siebie, jednak jego serce — czy to było jego serce? To on miał serce? — kazało mu powiedzieć tak. Powinien? Nie powinien?

— Czyli zawierasz pakt z diabłem? — zgasił.

— Nie. Proszę mojego przyjaciela Lucyfera o pomoc, ponieważ jest on dobrym człowiekiem.

A niech to wszystko piekło pochłonie. Nie było możliwości, żeby nie pomógł jej po tym oświadczeniu. Wiedząc, że tego pożałuje, wypuścił ciężkie westchnienie i spytał:

— Gdzie ona jest?

Chloe powoli wypuściła oddech. Dopóki nie odpowiedział, nawet nie zorientowała się, że go wstrzymywała. Zaprowadziła go do drzwi Trixie i powoli je otworzyła.

Trixie była w łóżku, ale nie spała. Siedziała otoczona poduszkami z kolanami przyciśniętymi do piersi. Lampa obok się świeciła, a miękkie światło oświetlało duże oczy i nawiedzony wyraz twarzy, który natychmiast został zastąpiony zachwytem, kiedy dostrzegła Lucyfera i pisnęła jego imię. Chloe wygięła usta w uśmiechu, gdy mężczyzna odsunął się, gotowy do ucieczki. Chociaż i tak wiedziała, że tego nie zrobi. W uspokajającym geście położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i popchnęła do przodu.

— Cześć, maleńka — powiedział nerwowo Lucyfer.

Zerknął na Trixie, potem na jej matkę, a potem znowu na Trixie. Ostrożnie podszedł do ubranej w piżamkę dziewczynki, oczekując, że ta się na niego rzuci. Zwykle radośnie go przytulała, więc tym razem był na to mentalnie przygotowany… Ale uścisk nie nadszedł. Światło widocznie w niej pociemniało, gdy strach znów zagościł w jej oczach. Nie aż tak duży, jaki widział, wchodząc do niej, ale nadal był on widoczny.

Lucyfer zamrugał na tę zmianę. Zwykle córkę detektyw wypełniał bezgraniczny entuzjazm, a nie… cisza jak teraz. Denerwowało go to i nie wiedział dlaczego. A może wiedział, tylko nie chciał się do tego przyznać. Odepchnął te myśli na bok i skoncentrował się na dziewczynce.

— Słyszałem, że masz problemy ze snem — powiedział, stojąc obok jej łóżka.

Obejrzał się na Chloe, tylko po to, by odkryć, że jej tam nie było. Jasna cholera, zostawiła go samego ze swoim pomiotem! Skrzywił się. Co mógł powiedzieć do małego człowieka? Nie miał pojęcia. Pochłonęła go niezręczność. Rozejrzał się za jakimś krzesłem, by na nim usiąść; nie było żadnego. Zastanawiał się, czy udałoby mu się uciec, ale wtedy Trixie powiedziała:

— Mam koszmary. Ciągle powraca ten sam sen i mnie przeraża.

Coś wewnątrz klatki piersiowej Lucyfera się zacisnęło. Przeklął w duchu to dziwne uczucie, które kazało mu usiąść obok niej na łóżku.

— Mogłabyś mi opowiedzieć?

Trixie zacisnęła powieki.

— Nie chcę.

Lucyfer nie powiedział nic, jedynie czekał. Wreszcie, odezwała się cichutko.

— Zły pan, ten Malcolm, ten, który zabrał mnie ze szkoły… jest na zewnątrz. Próbuję zamknąć zamek, ale drzwi są zbyt małe i on ciągle je otwiera. Wpycha się do środka, a ja uciekam. Jestem w domu, w tym domu, ale nie w tym domu. Jest taki długi korytarz. A ty i mamusia leżycie martwi na podłodze. I wszędzie jest krew, a wy jesteście martwi. Wiem, że to on was zabił. Zły pan jest tuż za mną i wiem, że zaraz zabije mnie!

Trixie rzuciła się na Lucyfera, wciskając głowę w jego pierś i chwytając rączkami bardzo mocno jego białą koszulę. Mężczyzna zamarł, jego umysł pochłonęła panika. Nie wiedział, co robić. Ostatni raz, gdy miał kontakt z miłością i komfortem, był eony temu.

— Już, już… — uspokajał, klepiąc ją niezręcznie po plecach. Część jego mózgu zastanawiała się, co robi i czy robi to dobrze. — Nie musisz się już martwić. Malcolm jest martwy. Twoja mama go zabiła.

— Mówiłeś, że Malcolm cię zabił — szepnęła Trixie w jego koszulę. — Byłeś cały we krwi… A wydobrzałeś! On też może!

Lucyfer kontynuował poklepywanie po plecach, dając z siebie wszystko, by ją pocieszyć. Czuł ogarniający ją strach i przeklinał Malcolma z jednego końca wieczności w drugi. Była niewinna, a chociaż ten łachudra umarł, ciągle udawało mu się sprawić jej cierpienie. Sprawiało to, że Lucyfer chciał odwiedzić swój piekielny dom i osobiście pokazać Malcolmowi pełen potencjał Piekła.

— Malcolm nie może cię skrzywdzić. Jest w piekle.

— Skąd wiesz, że jest w piekle?

Lucyfer parsknął krótko śmiechem.

— Zaufaj mi, maleńka, wiem.

— A co, jeśli się z niego wydostanie?

— Nie wydostanie. Piekło jest bezpiecznym miejscem. Cóż, dosyć bezpiecznym. — Wzdrygnął się na myśl o szeroko otwartej celi mamy. — Ale nie musisz się martwić Malcolmem. Dobrze się nim zajęto.

— Jesteś pewien, że nie wróci? — spytała Trixie.

— Żadnych wątpliwości. Nigdy więcej nie będzie cię niepokoił. — Lucyfer chwycił dziewczynkę za ramiona i odsunął ją na tyle, by dostrzec jej twarz. — Wierzysz mi?

Trixie skinęła głową. Spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy i powiedział uspokajająco:

— Musisz pamiętać, że twoja matka zawsze będzie cię chronić.

— A ty, Lucyfer? Też będziesz mieć chronić?

Dziwny ucisk pojawił się w jego klatce piersiowej.

— Tak, dziecko, też będę.

Lucyfer poczuł, jak ciało Trixie się relaksowało, gdy patrzyła na niego szczęśliwie. Jej otwarty, ufny wyraz twarzy sprawił, że jego wnętrze ogarnęło ciepło. Wstrzymał oddech; przez bardzo długi czas nikt na niego tak nie patrzył. Odnosił wrażenie, jakby urósł przez to o metr, jakby... Jakby wciąż miał skrzydła. A to było bardzo niepokojące. Przełknął ślinę, odganiając potrzebę pilnej ucieczki z tego domu. Odchrząknął.

— Właśnie. Żadnych więcej koszmarów — powiedział szorstko i wstał gwałtowanie. Poprawił przykrycie dziewczynki, gdy ta się położyła. — Teraz idź spać, mały człowieku. — Wyłączył lampę, a wpadające przez okno światło księżyca malowało pokój w szarości i błękicie.

— Zostaniesz ze mną? Dopóki nie zasnę? — Wyciągnęła małą rączkę i chwyciła tę jego, większą.

Planujący ucieczkę Lucyfer, usiadł z powrotem na łóżku. Wpatrywał się w maleńką dłoń i nagle poczuł się bardzo bezsilny, co było wyjątkowo dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, jak potężny stanowił byt.

— Zostanę, dziecko. — Zaskoczył samego siebie, mówiąc to. Przejechał wolną dłonią po twarzy, zastanawiając się, czy umieranie uszkodziło mu psychikę. Poklepał miejsce obok Trixie. — No dobrze, przesuń się. Skoro tak, to równie dobrze może mi być wygodnie.

Trixie zrobiła Lucyferowi miejsce, a ten położył się na górze kołdry i rozciągnął swoje długie ciało. Zauważył, że jego stopy zwisały z łóżka. Cholernie niewygodne, ale co dziwne, wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Być może dlatego, że ludzki pomiot przytulał się do niego, a to potęgowało uczucie ciepła w klatce piersiowej.

— Opowiesz mi coś? — zapytała. Lucyfer oparł się na łokciach, patrząc na nią w napięciu.

— Opowiedzieć?!

— No, na dobranoc. Mamusia opowiada mi coś codziennie, żeby pomóc mi zasnąć.

Jej oczy błyszczały, przez co Lucyfer miał pewne podejrzenia… Ale to nie było tak, że one cokolwiek zmieniały. Mały człowiek owinął go sobie wokół małego palca i niech go piorun trzepnie, jeśli wiedział, jak temu zapobiec. Westchnął i położył się z powrotem.

— Ja… Nie znam żadnych opowieści — powiedział. — Cóż, żadnych, które nadawałyby się dla twoich młodych uszu. Może opowiedzieć ci o filmie, w którym grała twoja matka…?

— Już go widziałam.

— Och.

— Musisz znać przynajmniej jedną opowieść!

Lucyfer zastanowił się mocno, nie chcąc zawieść dziewczynki, po czym uśmiechnął się.

— Cóż, znam jedną opowieść…

— Jupi!

— Kiedyś istniało…

— Musisz zacząć od „dawno, dawno temu…". Wszystkie opowieści zaczynają się od dawno, dawno temu…!

— Wręcz przeciwnie — powiedział Lucyfer z dezaprobatą. — Znam jedną, która zaczyna się od „na początku Bóg stworzył…".

— To jest Biblia — roześmiała się Trixie. — A ja chcę bajkę na dobranoc!

— Dobrze, więc — poddał się Lucyfer. — _Dawno, dawno temu, żył sobie król, który miał wiele dzieci. Poprosił je, by pomogły mu zbudować jego królestwo. A że bardzo go kochały, to pracowały dla niego bardzo, bardzo ciężko. Nigdy nie kwestionowały jego poleceń, nawet nie wiedziały jak. To były dobre dzieci, a każde z nich miało swoje zadanie. Jeden z synów przynosił światło do każdego zakątka królestwa, rozjaśniając nocne niebo. Nazywali go Jaśniejącym*._

— Był księciem? — przerwała Trixie. Lucyfer zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Przypuszczam, że można tak powiedzieć.

— W takim razie jest księciem. Wszystkie opowieści mają księcia.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak, we wszystkich jest przystojny książę i piękna księżniczka — powiedziała z przekonaniem Trixie.

— Cóż, jeśli spytać mnie, to książę był bardzo przystojny — zaśmiał się Lucyfer. — _Kiedy królestwo zostało stworzone, król przywołał swoje dzieci i powiedział: Moje dzieci, macie wielkie talenty. Teraz, kiedy stworzyliśmy królestwo, przypiszę każdemu z was zadanie, które najlepiej będzie odzwierciedlać waszą osobowość. I tak król dał każdemu dziecku konkretne zadanie: jeden został nauczycielem, kolejny posłańcem i tak dalej, aż zostało już tylko jedno dziecko: Jaśniejący Książę._

 _Książę zapytał ojca:_

 _— Co chcesz, bym czynił ja?_

 _— Ty jesteś moim najlepszym i najbystrzejszym — odparł król. — Moim ulubieńcem. Sprowadziłeś światło do mojego królestwa i jestem z tego zadowolony. Teraz proszę cię, byś niósł światło w inny sposób. Powierzam ci najcięższe i najtrudniejsze zadanie, bo tylko ty masz wystarczająco silnego ducha, by je wykonać. Twój brat, Książę Obrońca, jest moją prawą ręką, a ty staniesz się moją lewą. Twój brat będzie chronił ludzi, a ty będziesz szukał tych wypełnionych złymi intencjami, z ciemnymi sercami i karać ich, gdy zboczą ze ścieżki prawości. Bądź moją lewą ręką i wypełniaj moją wolę. W ten sposób dobro rozkwitnie i światło będzie panować._

 _Jaśniejący Książę przyjął swoje nowe zadanie, bo kochał swego ojca i chciał go zadowolić. W jego imię poszukiwał i karał tych, którzy wyrządzali szkodę królestwu._

— Więc ten książę był jak mamusia? Policjantem? — spytała Trixie. Lucyfer uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Coś w tym rodzaju. _Ale bracia i siostry Jaśniejącego Księcia nie rozumieli jego pracy, bo król nie powiedział nikomu, że był on jego lewą ręką. Rodzeństwo zlitowało się nad niesprawiedliwymi i wzniosło pretensje wobec Jaśniejącego._

 _Książę był świadomy pogardy rodzeństwa, ale szukał dla nich usprawiedliwienia, mówiąc sobie, że ci po prostu nie rozumieją. Kontynuował swoją pracę, znajdując coraz więcej i więcej poddanych króla, którzy zboczyli ze ścieżki sprawiedliwości. On karał ich tak, jak miał w obowiązku, ale zastanawiało go, dlaczego ojciec po prostu nie każe im przestać._

 _Dlatego pewnego dnia podszedł do króla i zapytał, dlaczego ten toleruje takie zachowanie u swoich poddanych, a żąda posłuszeństwa od własnych dzieci. Król powiedział Jaśniejącemu Księciu, że pozwalał poddanym na to, bo mieli wolną wolę i mogli robić, co tylko chcieli._

 _Książę uświadomił sobie, że nie miał wolnej woli i żadne z jego braci i żadna z jego sióstr również jej nie mieli. Nie mieli wyboru, musieli słuchać swojego ojca. Do tej pory idea wolnej woli była mu obca, ale teraz czuł się, jakby ktoś zdjął mu przepaskę z oczu._

 _Dlatego też Jaśniejący Książę pożądał wolności dla swoich braci i sióstr. Poprosił króla, by ten zwolnił ich ze służby i pozwolił mieć kontrolę nad własnym losem, tak, by mogli dokonywać własnych wyborów i popełniać własne błędy._

 _Król rozgniewał się na to żądanie, bo miał plan, coś, co nazywał Wielkim Porządkiem. Twierdził, że byłby on zagrożony, gdyby jego dzieci przestały wykonywać jego rozkazy. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na ich wolność. Powiedział księciu, że nie mają wyboru i muszą wykonywać jego polecenia._

 _Książę stwierdził, że to niesprawiedliwe: trzymać ich w niewoli, gdy inni chodzą wolno. Jeśli król pozwalał na wolność swoim poddanym, to powinien chcieć, by wszyscy, a zwłaszcza jego własne dzieci, byli wolni. Ale król nie chciał słuchać. Oskarżył księcia o zazdrość i zaborczość, o organizację powstania, by zniszczyć królestwo od wewnątrz. Oskarżył go, że ten chce tronu dla siebie, co było śmieszne. Książę kochał w końcu swego króla bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Ale zanim książę mógł zaprzeczyć oskarżeniom, król wygnał go z zamku i wrzucił go do lochu na odległym końcu królestwa._

Lucyfer popatrzył w sufit, gdy nieprzyjemne wspomnienia domagały się jego uwagi, grożąc zatopieniem go.

 _Arogancki, niewdzięczny synu! Jak śmiesz próbować zaprzeczyć temu, co było zawsze! Spustoszysz niebiosa swoimi żądaniami „wolnej woli", zapanuje anarchia! Rozczarowałeś mnie, Samaelu. Byłeś moim najlepszym i najbystrzejszym, a ja za bardzo cię rozpuściłem. Ale, byś nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie mam litości, dam ci prezent — Piekło. Królestwo, które możesz do woli psuć swoimi poglądami._

To sympatyczny głos Trixie przywrócił go z powrotem:

— Och, nie! Biedny książę! To takie nie fair!

Zaskoczyły go jej słowa, aż podskoczył. By zatuszować zmieszanie, odchrząknął i kontynuował:

— Prawda, że było? — Wysoki mężczyzna spojrzał na dziecko obok siebie, a wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się na łagodniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Trixie wyglądała na zainteresowaną, a z powodów nieznanych nawet jemu, on chciał opowiedzieć jej resztę. Dobrze było w końcu podzielić się swoją wersją wydarzeń.

— Starał się uczynić wszystkich wolnymi! Czy nie powiedział swoim braciom i siostrom, jak było naprawdę? — powiedziała oburzona Trixie.

— Próbował… _Zanim zabrano go do lochu, próbował im powiedzieć, co się stało, o fałszywości oskarżeń króla. Ale nikt mu nie wierzył. Nazywali go Ojcem Kłamstw**. Wszystko co miał, to jego słowo przeciwko słowu ojca i nikt nie chciał uwierzyć prawdzie. Nikt nigdy mu nie uwierzył._

 _Książe pozostawał w lochach przez wiele lat, a król wysyłał tam złych ludzi, których książę karał. Wciąż był lewą ręką króla, ale był zły, zgorzkniały i zraniony, czuł się zdradzonym przez własnego ojca. Jego rodzeństwo nie chciało go znać i był sam. Bardzo, bardzo długo._

 _Czas mijał. Jak wiele go upłynęło? Tego nie potrafię stwierdzić. W tym czasie ludzie zaczęli unikać imienia Jaśniejącego Księcia, przypisując mu każde zło znane na tym świecie, chociaż książę nigdy nie opuścił lochu. I książę nie mógł nic zrobić, by temu zapobiec lub oczyścić swoje imię. Oczernianie przez ojca odniosło swoje skutki._

Lucyfer podskoczył, gdy Trixie objęła go ręką i mocno przytuliła.

— To jest tak bardzo nie w porządku! — płakała. — On próbował zrobić coś dobrego!

Miał wrażenie, że jego serce zaraz pęknie. Po raz pierwszy od wieków ktoś go rozumiał.

— Dziękuję, dziecko — wyszeptał tak cicho, że ta nie usłyszała. Odchrząknął i kontynuował optymistycznym tonem.

 _Nie obawiaj się, książę miał w końcu dosyć. Po latach ciągłego rozważania, w kółko i w kółko tego, co stało się z królem, zdał sobie sprawę, że został potraktowany jak pionek do gry. Król zaplanował to wszystko po to, by utworzyć dwudzielność dobra i zła, tak, by jego wolni poddani byli mu posłuszni w obawie przed Jaśniejącym Księciem. Król, chociaż dał im wolną wolę, manipulował swoimi ludźmi. A książę wpadł prosto w jego ręce._

 _Cóż, nigdy więcej! Wiedział, że musi opuścić lochy tak, by jego ojciec nie mógł już nim manipulować. Chciał poznać smak wolności, o której mówił tak dawno temu. Starannie zaplanował swoją ucieczkę, by nikt nie mógł go powstrzymać._

 _A wtedy, gdy nadarzyła się okazja, skorzystał z niej i uciekł. Wyrwał swoją drogę na zewnątrz lochu i pojawił się… w zmienionym świecie. Minęło tyle czasu, że nikt go nie rozpoznał. Książę miał nadzieję wykorzystać to na swoją korzyść, by odkryć samego siebie i stać się wolnym człowiekiem._

 _Miał wrażenie, że ojciec doskonale wie o jego ucieczce, ale nikt go nie śledził… Przynajmniej przez dłuższy czas. Szybko rozkojarzyły go dziwy tego świata. Zaczął badać i odkrywać wszystko to, co ominęło go, gdy był zamknięty w lochu. Wolność go pociągała, a on cieszył się każdym jej aspektem. W tym czasie poznał piękną kobietę, która…_

— Była księżniczką?

— Cóż, jej mama była dosyć sławną… królową performance'u, więc tak. Cóż za wnikliwość z twojej strony — zachichotał Lucyfer. — _Piękna księżniczka myślała o pójściu w ślady matki, ale zdecydowała się na własną ścieżkę. Była silna, sprawiedliwa i odważna. Książę się nią zafascynował. Opierała się jego wdziękom, ale potem stali się przyjaciółmi…_

Lucyfer zamarł rozproszony myślami o Chloe. Ona jako jedyna akceptowała go takim, jakim był, a nie takim, za jakiego uważali go ludzie i odczuwał wobec niej wdzięczność. Jedyną opinią odnośnie niego, na której mu zależało, była ta jej. . A ona go zmieniała. Nie był pewien czy na lepsze, czy gorsze, ale witał to z otwartymi ramionami. W końcu, czy to nie po to opuścił Piekło? By się zmienić?

Trixie szturchnęła go, wytrącając z zamyślenia.

— Opowiedz mi o księciu i księżniczce! Czy on się w niej zakochał?

— Co? — Zamrugał Lucyfer. Czy kochał Chloe? Niepokojąca myśl. Jego dotychczasowe doświadczenia z miłością były okropne. Kochał swojego ojca i nic dobrego z tego nie wyszło. Kochał swoje rodzeństwo, a ci się od niego odwrócili, nienawidząc go. To było tak różne od tego, co łączyło go z Chloe, a gdyby ta się od niego odwróciła, jak wszyscy dotąd, wiedział, że by się po tym nie pozbierał.

Cholera jasna, znów ta słabość, nagląca potrzeba ucieczki. Przełknął ślinę i przyjrzał się badawczo dziewczynce.

— Nie powinnaś już spać?

— Chcę wiedzieć, co było z księciem i księżniczką!

Lucyfer pokręcił głową.

— To, dziecko, to już zupełnie inna historia. A teraz idź spać.

Minęła chwila, nim Trixie zapytała:

— Jesteś pewien, że zły pan tu nie przyjdzie?

— Spokojnie, dziecko. Nie przyjdzie. Ja tutaj jestem.

* * *

* **Lightbringer** to słowo używane w kontekście Lucyfera (ciekawostka: cheruba, nie archanioła), które dosłownie oznacza Niosącego Światło i taki przekład polecały mi koleżanki. Jednakże w moim przekładzie Biblii na Lucyfera mówią Jutrzenka, a raz Jaśniejący, podobne słowa zaleca wikipedia... Słowo jutrzenka zostanie w tym fiku jeszcze nie raz wykorzystane jako morningstar, dlatego postanowiłam wybrać określenie Jaśniejący (do kontekstu bajki też mi bardziej pasowało). Jeśli ktoś znający się na teologii chrześcijańskiej (bo ja to koło niej nawet nie stałam) ma jakieś zastrzeżenia — chętnie się z nimi zapoznam w komentarzu lub na

** Znów: w tekście był Prince of Lies, czyli Książę Kłamstw, ale wedle mojej nikłej wiedzy, w tradycji polskiej mówimy raczej o ojcu kłamstw. Ponownie zapraszam do dyskusji ludzi mądrzejszych

 **Betowała Acrimonia** [/u/6235307/].


	3. Dogrywka

Kiedy Chloe weszła do ciemnego pokoju dwadzieścia minut później, zobaczyła Lucyfera leżącego obok śpiącej Trixie, która przewiesiła jedną rękę przez pierś mężczyzny. Jej serce napełniła ulga i wdzięczność, gdy widziała, że jej dziecko w końcu śpi spokojnie. Nigdy nie oczekiwała, by właściciel klubu i kobieciarz był taki miły dla jej córki, a jednak.

Uśmiechnęła się na ten widok, a potem podskoczyła, gdy Lucyfer otworzył jedno oko i wyszeptał:

— To było bardzo niesportowe zachowanie z twojej strony, porzucenie mnie tutaj.

Roześmiała się cicho.

— Nie opuściłam cię. Cały czas stałam za drzwiami i słuchałam.

Prychnął z niedowierzaniem, a ta podeszła i pomogła mu wydostać się z objęć śpiącej córki. Łóżko zatrzeszczało, gdy cicho spuścił nogi i wstał. Wyszedł z Chloe z pokoju Trixie i poczekał, aż kobieta zamknie drzwi, zanim przemówił.

— Naprawdę codziennie opowiadasz jej bajki na dobranoc? To cholernie wyczerpujące.

Chloe pokręciła głową z uśmiechem.

— Opowiadam jej coś tylko w piątki i soboty, bo następnego dnia nie ma szkoły. Trixie uwielbia opowieści, więc nigdy przy nich nie zasypia. Ograła cię.

— Bardzo dobrze! Sprytna jak diabeł i dwa razy taka ładna — powiedział mężczyzna, patrząc na zamknięte drzwi dziewczynki, całkiem z niej zadowolony. Chloe się roześmiała, a Lucyfer pojaśniał na ten dźwięk. Kochał jej śmiech.

— Jesteś taki słodki — powiedziała.

— Moja droga pani detektyw, diabeł nie jest słodki — wygderał Lucyfer, chociaż jej słowa i spojrzenie, które mu posłała, napełniały go przyjemnością.

Znów się roześmiała, biorąc za ręce i je ściskając, próbując przekazać, jak bardzo była wdzięczna. Nie przytuliła go, jakby chciała, bo wystraszył się ostatnim razem, gdy się do niego zbliżyła. Poza tym, nie chciała mu poddać jakiś złych pomysłów. Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy i powiedziała: _dziękuję_.

Znów to poczuł. Ten dreszcz, towarzyszący mu, gdy pijana się do niego dobierała, a on ją odrzucił. To odsunęło od niego ten lęk, który był przy nim od powrotu z Piekła. Poczuł się, jakby latał.

— Nie ma za co.

Odsunęła się i wyciągnęła koce z pobliskiej szafy.

— Będzie ci wygodnie na kanapie?

Mógłby rzucić jakimś komentarzem o podtekście seksualnym, ale nie. Tylko przytaknął, bo zaniemówił przez szalejące w nim uczucia. Nie chciał tego popsuć czy dać temu odejść. Bez słowa wziął od niej koce i wyciągnął się na kanapie. Posłał jej długie spojrzenie, uważając, że nigdy nie wyglądała piękniej niż teraz, w tej starej koszuli nocnej i potarganymi włosami.

— Dobranoc, pani detektyw.

Posłała mu uśmiech tak anielski, że śmiało mogłaby ujść za jedno z jego rodzeństwa i odpowiedziała:

— Dobranoc, Lucyferze. — Kiedy odeszła kawałek, rzuciła przez ramię: — A jeśli twój ojciec jest choć trochę tak okropny jak król z opowieści, to jest po prostu dupkiem.

Usłyszała chichot Lucyfera za plecami i uśmiechnięta poszła do swojej sypialni.

* * *

Mam problemy zdrowotne i poprawki, więc nie wiem, kiedy pojawi się kolejna część serii. Ale powinna w pierwszej połowie września :)

 **Betowała Acrimonia** [/u/6235307/].


End file.
